Snowdrift
Snowdrift is the fifteenth episode of the first season. Plot Winter was coming to the Island of Sodor and snow had fallen heavily across the land. Despite the icy conditions, the engines were still hard at work pulling passengers and goods while battling the snowy elements that were blocking the lines. The steam engines had toasty warm fires in their fireboxes to keep them warm, but the diesels had no confirmed method to stay warm other then to keep moving. The snow, this year however, had caused many problems for the Fat Controller's railway. Many of the branch lines had been closed off due to the thick snow blocks caused by the snow and because of this, trains had to be delayed which angered the passengers and railway staff. Arthur's branch line was one of these closed lines and because of this, the Fat Controller had sent the LMS engine to work on the Main Line for the rest of the winter. When Arthur arrived at Tidmouth Yards, he saw Derek the Paxman Diesel shunting trucks and arranging goods trains for the Main Line engines. "Good morning, Arthur," chuffed Derek, "what are you doing here?" "Hello Derek," replied Arthur, "my branch line is closed for the winter and the Fat Controller has sent me to work on the Main Line until my line is all clear and in working order again." "You're lucky, Arthur," puffed Derek. "You get to work pulling goods trains, while I'm stuck here shunting in the yards. I don't mind shunting really, but I barely get a chance to get some fresh air out in the countryside." "Well Derek, I'd say you should be lucky that you're shunting trucks here in the yard," replied Arthur, "it's chilly out in the countryside while it's not as bad here." "Um, you do have a point there, Arthur," admitted Derek, "all this snow and ice could make my engine feel uncomfortable, so I'll take that." Characters * Toby * Oliver * Arthur * Hank * Bear * Derek * Oliver the Excavator * Buster * The Fat Controller * Bill and Ben (do not speak) * Edward (cameo) * James (cameo) * Donald and Douglas (cameo) * Harvey (cameo) * Murdoch (cameo) * Neville (cameo) * Hiro (cameo) * Connor (cameo) * BoCo (cameo) * Diesel 10 (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Toad (cameo) * Terence (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Elizabeth (cameo) * Jack (cameo) * Max (cameo) * Byron (cameo) * Ned (cameo) * Patrick (cameo) Locations * Crovan's Gate * Sodor Lumberyard * Vicarstown * Maron * Tidmouth * Tidmouth Yards * China Clay Works (mentioned) * Wellsworth (mentioned) Trivia * This episode marks the first of a few things: ** The first appearances of Jack, Oliver, Max, Byron, Ned, Patrick and Buster in The Adventures on Sodor, as well as Bear's only speaking role and Buster's only appearance in the first season. ** The first snow-themed episode in the series. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes